Frozen II The Coolest Adventure
by TheSuperNova1996
Summary: It's been a year and a half since The Great Freeze/Thaw and Arendelle is more prosperous than ever, Kristoff & Anna's relationship is getting more serious, Anna & Elsa are closer than ever & the future looks bright. But the discovery of why their parents left, a forest of magical monsters and a vengeful Hans threaten to dim it. But not while Anna, Elsa and their friends are around!
1. Disclaimer

Frozen II: Sisterhood of the Enchanted Forest

**DISCLAIMER**

Hey everyone. I'd like to start out by thanking you all for clicking on my story 😊. I'm a longtime fan and reader of and literally a first-time writer (so please keep hate to a minimum). I'm also a longtime fan of _**Frozen**_, so I'll stay true to the events of the first _**Frozen**_ and everyone will be in character. I chose to rewrite _**Frozen II**_ because while the songs and animation is spectacular, the whole thing was a bit substance over style.

Overall, I found _**Frozen II**_ a solid movie though it had some flaws and could have been better: the only three things I had a real problem with was Elsa being too powerful and the whole spirit thing, the underuse of Kristoff and the ending (I won't spoil it, but if you remember the endings to _**Toy Story 4**_, _**How to Train your Dragon 3**_ and _**Ralph Breaks The Internet**_, you can guess what I'm referring to). Bottom line: Thank you all very much again for clicking on my story and I hope you all enjoy my rewrite of _**Frozen II**_ and have a safe and fun trip of going into the unknown 😊 Peace out! **P.S: Be on the lookout for a surprise cameo in one of the chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Mother and Father's Love and Mother Nature's Wrath

The gorgeous fire-colored sunset sky had seen before the voyage had absolutely not prepared _The Dauntless Princess_ for the swirling, pounding, cacophonous storm that she had been bombarded with. Especially her main passengers. For them what was to be a pleasant voyage had devolved into a nightmare out of a Herman Melville novel.

All the violent bobbing of the ship, the intermittent thunder and lightning, the ocean crashing onto the deck and below and the ship hands racing around and the shouting orders might have made the average woman understandably confused and terrified to the point of not being able to be calm for even a second. But the sole woman aboard this ship was not the average woman. Rather, she was Queen Iduna, ruler of the small but resolute kingdom of Arendelle alongside her husband King Agnarr, who had raced below deck just as the queen crossed the final "T" on a piece of paper which was the very reason why she had been so focused and calm in the first place.

"Iduna, darling what are you doing? The storm is getting worse, we have to abandon ship!" King Agnarr said as he grabbed his wife's hand trying to remain calm for her sake as well as his own. Queen Iduna put her pen down and rolled up the paper and dragged King Agnarr around their cuddy in search of an empty bottle. The moment she found one, she put the piece of paper into the bottle and corked it saying "I know, but this is more important. They'll want to know; they _deserve_ to know." King Agnarr was about to reply when they were interrupted by the soaked and frantic captain "My lord and lady, _The Princess_ is in _severe_ danger of getting broadsided! She's gonna tip over _any minute_!"

Wide eyed and now getting we from the rain and ocean water that had just burst through the portals and between the slats like a million or more venomous snakes slinking their way through every small and large crack that would permit them. Hand-in-hand the king and queen raced up the stairs to the life boat. True to the captain's words, _The Dauntless Princess_ was now less like the mighty sea vessel of good, strong wood, ropes, sails and rudders and was acting little more than a toy boat in a child's bath: helplessly and violently rocking and unable to do anything except take her thrashings for the passengers. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna made it to the life boat despite the waves intermittently rushing over the now soaked and slippery deck and the uncontrollable bobbling and teetering of _The Princess_. Once aboard, the queen prepared to throw the bottle into the ocean until her husband grabbed her forearm nervously saying "Wait! Are you sure this is right? What if they think we just ran out on them?" He knew he wasn't the best parent, keeping his two girls separated and his eldest girl terrified of herself was proof to him of that, but he would be damned if he thought his girls thought their parents were so fed up and terrified of the hassles of their eldest's powers and the guilt of keeping their youngest so closed off that they would just walk out on them.

Luckily, the determined and hopeful look in his wife's large blue eyes assuaged him for the time being. She slightly shook the bottle as she answered " Then this will _clarify_ that _we didn't_. I don't know for certain about you, but I've _had it_ with keeping things from our kingdom and _especially them_. Anna and Elsa _need_ to know the truth!" The flash of lightning illuminated a small smile (a slightly nervous smile but a smile nonetheless) on the king's face "You're right. We can't keep lying to them like this. It's no good for Arendelle or them." He agreed. And with those words, Queen Iduna pitched the bottle into the ocean and passionately kissed her beloved husband as they embraced for the final time as a wave the size of a Sequoia tree crashed down onto the boat, sinking _The Dauntless Princess_ and all her passengers into a watery grave.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

** Hey, guys! I know this intro chapter is quite a downer, but trust me, this story is not going to be all doom and gloom, I promise. Please comment below what you guys think of my first chapter of my first story and I might follow you and thanks for reading. Stay tuned for more **_**Frozen**_** fun! **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Making _Sis_chief

**Four-and-a-half years later…**

The sun kissed the face of Arendelle Castle and enveloped its warm embrace across the kingdom, signifying the start of a new day. However, _this_ day was particularly special. _Not only_ was it the first day of autumn, it was also the day of the 100th Arendelle Fall Festival. Arendelle's official welcome of fall with music, food, animals, dancing, arts and crafts, games and more. It was also the first Arendelle Fall Festival Arendelle held in twelve years. Everyone in Arendelle and any visitors were overjoyed to _finally_ have a fall festival for the first time in what felt like forever. Though _no one_ was more excited than Arendelle's currently slumbering princess. But that would soon change.

The quiet, peacefulness of the princess' bedroom was immediately broken by the loud and shrill ringing of the alarm clock on the pink nightstand. Princess Anna's _sparkly_ turquoise eyes fluttered open as she reached out her left hand and turned off the alarm before waking anyone else who might still be asleep, but not before accidentally knocking some of her things off the nightstand first. Satisfied at her ears no longer being assaulted by the incessant, near-deafening ring, Princess Anna, who we will call Anna for the remainder of this tale, yawned and sat up in bed trying to will herself to get up and start the day.

With her hair sticking up in all directions like a lion who just got _electrocuted_ and a bit of dry drool on her chin, she was well aware she never exactly fit the bill of "Sleeping Beauty", (her sister often joked that the "King of the Jungle" has awoken when she saw Anna like this), but hey she was asleep, so what did it matter? And lions were _awesome_, so that was a bonus. Anna turned again to the clock rubbing her chin with her wrist. The time read 7:15 in the morning. Anna squinted and scratched her head messing her hair up further trying to remember why the clock was ringing _this early_ and why she set it for that early as Anna didn't usually rise for another hour or two. All at once, Anna remembered the day and smiled and gasped.

Like a bolt of lightning, she threw off her covers, grabbed her binoculars, ran to her window and threw open the curtains letting the morning sun wash over her before looking out at the main marketplace of Arendelle just in time to see a large homemade banner with the words "100th Annual Arendelle Autumn Festival" written in red, orange and yellow paint and framed with paintings of pumpkins, leaves and cornucopias. This banner was made by the local school as evidenced by the kids' prideful smiles and stances, paint-stained clothes and faces and the fact that the banner was technically spelled "100th Anuall Arendelle Awtum Festivull". Anna giggled at the misspell, remembering the time she misspelled the Duchess Virginia of Stoutor name on a banner when she was almost eight.

Coming back to the present, Anna lifted the binoculars from her eyes with a smile and exclaimed, "It's _today_!" She immediately showered and dressed, only pausing to look in the mirror. Anna had her thick, strawberry blonde, mid-back length hair down with a small bun in the back, with slight blush on her _beautiful_, _slightly rounded_ face and pink lipstick on. For attire, she picked out a timberwolf, wrist-length-sleeved blouse under a candy-pink flannel bodice with a blue knee-length skirt. Anna looked at her outfit with her hands on her hips and her heart-shaped lips twitched to the side of her face like it always did when she was thinking. She _couldn't_ help but think something was missing. "Needs something yellow." Anna decided looking around the room. All of a sudden, she found the perfect thing! With a wide-open smile, she rushed to the vase of flowers the servants brought for her, plucked off a piece of wheat, ran back to the mirror and tucked it behind one of her ears. Anna put her hands back on her hips, smiled and confidentally said "_Nailed it!_"

Now fully dressed, Anna ran out the bedroom down the hall picking her feet up as she did so "_Ahh_! These hardwood floors are _freezing_! We should look into some hot coal floors." Anna said as her smile turned into a grimace of temperature shock and then a look of disagreement as she shook her head "Uh, on second thought, maybe not hot coal floors 'cause then we would have all burns on our feet and _good luck_ doing anything with those. Not to mention we might not be able to wear shoes and the poor cobbler would go out of business." She said frowning in sympathy, then her smile returned "_Mmmm_… _cobbler_. I _love_ cobbler, I hope they have some at the festival. Except Mr. Kirpatsky's Moth Ball-" her rambling was interrupted when she almost collided face first with her sister's door, that was currently closed.

Anna knocked her signature "Shave and a haircut" knock, waiting for her sister to knock "Two bits" and open the door. She repeated but still got no response. Anna put her ear by the door and gently called "Hey, Elsa? It's me, Anna. The Autumn Festival's gonna be starting in a few hours. You gonna join me for breakfast?" Anna then put her face into the crack of the door, puckered her lips and bribed in a sing-song sort of voice "I'll get the cooks to whip us up some _chocolate pancakes_!" She put her ear up to the door once again to wait for a response when she was interrupted by a certain childlike voice Anna would know anywhere which caused her to take her ear away from the doorcrack and looked downwards "_*gasp*_, I _love_ chocolate pancakes. Or anything with chocolate really. I also _love_ making pictures with the syrup, _except_ for that one time I made a face and the syrup ran and made the picture scary and then I couldn't eat it. I also love the fact that it has '_cake_' in the name, but we eat it for _breakfast_! And _cake isn't_ a breakfast food! It's like we're breaking some kind of rule and _not_ getting in trouble for it." Anna giggled at the assessment and this caught the attention of the speaker.

The speaker was Olaf, a magic living snowman and one of Anna and Elsa's best friends. Olaf then waved his stick arm (literally his arms were made with two sticks), smiled and jovially said "Oh, good morning, Anna! I see that you're up kinda early too." while still keeping his ear (or where his ear would be) pressed against the door crack. Anna then asked "Uh, Olaf. What are you doing?" Olaf leaned away from the door "Well, I was just walking by and I saw you playing this game so I thought I'd jump in." he said cheerfully. Olaf leaned on the door again but his smile turned into a confused look "Though candidly I'm not seeing the appeal as much" he stated matter-of-factly.

Anna giggled and gently pulled Olaf away from the door gently saying, "I wasn't playing a game without you, Olaf. I was just checking to see if Elsa was up so we would both be ready for the Arendelle Autumn Festival nice and early." Olaf's face was struck with realization as he said "Ohh." His smile then returned as he slightly lifted his stick arms and said "Well, that makes sense." Anna nodded in agreement. However, Olaf then looked at Anna slightly puzzled again. "Soo, if Elsa isn't in her room, where is she?" he asked. Anna then looked across the halls like she was getting ready to cross a street "Good question." She said not looking at him with her finger on her chin like she always did when she was thinking. Anna was hoping she wouldn't have to scope out every room in the premises if it meant getting to the festival too late.

On the other hand, Elsa would never let anyone see her sleep in any room that didn't have a bed at the risk of being seen as "unprofessional" so Anna turned her attention back to the door. Anna was not going to let her own sister sleep in too late and miss the fall festival. Anna bent down to the keyhole, looked at Olaf, held out her hand and asked with a sly smile "Olaf, may I borrow your nose for a bit?" Olaf, thinking nothing of the request, plucked off his carrot nose and handed it to her cheerfully saying "Okay." After thanking him with a smile and nod, Anna inserted the point of Olaf's nose (which she supposed was now a regular carrot after not being attached) into the keyhole to use as a lockpick. A little over a year ago, Olaf had done this trick when Anna was locked in a room, literally freezing to death and in that time had been kind enough to teach her. Sure enough, he taught her well as after a minute or two of finagling with the lock, the door quietly pushed opened before them. Anna handed Olaf his nose, which he immediately put back onto his face, and then ran back into her bedroom holding something into her fist.

True to Anna's intuition, Anna (holding something behind her back) and Olaf walked into the room find nestled under a plush blue comforter a beautiful young woman with very fair skin and long, thick blonde hair in a French braid still asleep. This was Elsa. Olaf climbed onto the bed and enjoyed the feel of the bed. He sit-bounced for a few seconds while Anna pulled back the curtains letting the warm Autumnal sun pool throughout the room. Anna peeked over Elsa's bed and said with a smile "_Psst_. Elsa". When Elsa didn't respond, Anna jumped onto Elsa's bed on her hands and knees like she always did when they were little kids. "Elsa! wake up, wake up, wake up!" she said happily and anxiously as she nudged Elsa awake. Olaf joined in to sit-bouncing on the bed with a big smile. Elsa, blearily opened up one blue eye, looked at her clock which now read 7:35 and sleepily sighed, "Anna, it's _not_ even 8 a.m. yet. Please, let's just go back to sleep." Anna laid on Elsa and said "We _can't_. Today's the Arendelle Autumn Festival. If we hurry, we'll be the first to reserve a spot to watch _The Funky Skunky Fun Run_!" Olaf beamed at the mention of this, he had no idea what skunks were but if they were associated with the word "fun", they had to be good.

Elsa, her eyes squinted as a result of both the shock of being in a dark room now oversaturated in light and the idea that Anna would use _a skunk race_ of _all_ things as incentive to get her up, said as nonchalantly as she could "Y'know, Anna. As much as I would _love_ to see a gaggle of _skunks _chase each around, I unfortunately have a much greater royal dilemma to tackle at the moment, which is the acquisition of more uncharted territory in Slumberland." Elsa's smile of self-satisfaction as she closed her eyes was interrupted by Anna's reply of "Um, technically, Elsa a group of skunks is called a _Surfeit_. _Not_ a gaggle." Elsa placed the pillow over her head so Anna and Olaf wouldn't see her deadpan look that said "Of course you would focus on that." She then put the pillow back under her head and then as calmly as she could said, "In layman's terms: sleep now, festival later." And with those words she nudged Anna off her bed (or at least would have had Anna's stance not been so strong). However, Anna got off the bed on her own accord with a look of annoyance at Elsa's stubbornness, which she realized was dumb as Anna knew that she was stubborn herself, but that didn't mean she had to take it directed towards herself lying down.

Anna then got a devilish smile (as devilish as Anna's baby face would allow) as she remembered what was in her fist _Time to go to 'Plan B'_ she thought deviously. Anna, feigning fear and anxiety in her eyes and voice called "Elsa, quick! Wake up! There's a tarantula in your bed!" and with those words she took out the fake spider she made and walked it over Elsa's hips up to her chest. Elsa's eyes flew open wide (_just before_ Anna pulled the fake spider away) and screamed "_AAHHHH_! Get it off! Get it off!" as she threw off the covers and inched herself to the left side of the bed until she ran out of bed and landed with a soft _**Thud! **_on the floor on her back. Olaf giggling in spite of himself at Elsa's usual regality being defenestrated by an imaginary spider. Anna with an innocent smile _so big_ her slightly chubby cheeks almost touched her eyes, leaned over Elsa saying "_Great_, you're up! Let's head down to breakfast, I'm starving." Elsa, still annoyed, sighed and took Anna's hand to stand up. Elsa may be Queen of Arendelle, but she knew from experience that it didn't matter if you were a king, queen, duke, prince or magical ice person, when Anna had her mind and heart set on something, she would see it through. Elsa admired it when it wasn't being used to wake her up at the crack of dawn.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

**Hey again, guys! Hope you liked this chapter. I hope it was a good intro to the characters and their personalities. BTW: a group of skunks is actually called a Surfeit, I googled it. And why was Olaf so fascinated by them? And where are Kristoff and Sven? Stay tuned and find out! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Breakfast Fix-ins & Fixer Uppers

Some moments later, Anna and Elsa were seated beside each other at the frankly ship-length dining table eating (specially requested) chocolate pancakes with maple syrup, hot chocolate and a small diverse bowl of fruits pertaining to the berry family. Olaf had finished his early and went out to admire the leaves as this was his very first autumn.

As has been status quo since they were old enough to feed themselves, Elsa sat with her napkin on her lap, very neatly taking delicate bites out of her subtly-syrupped pancakes and fruit. By contrast, Anna was wearing an apron to protect her outfit from stains and was tucking into her heavily-syrupped pancakes and fruit with mild gusto. Gusto that took the form of chocolate and syrup all over her mouth and chin.

Elsa took a sip of hot chocolate to hide her smirk at the difference between them. She knew that Anna had the ability to eat neatly, but she only really did so for public occasions like diplomatic visits and parties and when she did, she seemed like she had to focus on doing so like how a stage-frightened kid in the lead of a school play would struggle to remember their lines. Around Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff and the castle staff, Anna would be her usual chipper, talkative, slightly messy-eating self. In a weird way, Elsa was kind of _flattered_ that Anna now felt at ease around her enough to not have to worry about that kind of decorum, considering their awkward and _disastrous_ reunion at Elsa's coronation party which ended in an argument, tears and a snowstorm that would have enveloped Arendelle in a perpetual winter had it not been for Anna.

Elsa returned to the present moment when Anna called her name as a question. She turned to Anna put down her now empty mug and hummed a "yes?" which indicated for Anna to continue, which she did while running her fingers through her strawberry-blonde hair as she did when she was nervous "Y-you don't have to settle anything, or go to any board meetings or do any _big-diplomatic-important-queen stuff_ today, do you? I-I mean, it's ok if you do, I understand, but I was just wondering." Anna said apprehensively. Elsa gave her sister a smile of empathy before gently saying "_No_, no '_big-diplomatic-important-queen-stuff_'. Kai said that he would handle things in the castle today and tomorrow. So I'm yours for the next 48 hours." Elsa then placed one of her hands over Anna's and with her other hand, she crossed her heart, averring in what Anna referred to as her "queen" voice", "I _Super-Sister_-promise.".

Anna _immediately_ perked up at these words, to her they sounded almost too good to be true. _Especially_ when accompanied with their unbreakable "super-sister-promise" which they haven't used since Anna was _six_. "_Really, _you_ are?_" she said almost beseechingly. Elsa smiled and nodded. Anna had been _desperate_ to spend some quality time with Elsa in this time. She was thankful that she had Kristoff, Olaf and Sven to share company and have fun with, but without Elsa (or any of their friends, really) there was a small, insatiable feeling in the back of Anna's brain that made her feel guilty that she was having fun when others weren't. It was like an unreachable mosquito bite.

But today that mosquito bite was about to be met with a hot spoon. Today, they were _all_ going to be having fun _together_. At this thought, Anna smiled her trademark sunny "Anna-smile" and wrapped Elsa up in a bear hug while squeeing "Oh, thank you _so much_, Elsa. This is gonna be a _blast_! Whaddaya think we should do first?" Elsa gave a small, surprised "Aike!" upon contact as she felt her ribs being squeezed. _Jeez, our super-sister-promise isn't the __**only**__ thing around here that's super_ Elsa internally quipped, no doubt surprised at Anna's impressive though often-ignored strength. She managed to squeak out "_Not_ _cracking_ my ribs would be nice." Anna's smile momentarily vanished upon realization and released. She nervously giggled and said "Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength." Elsa gave a small smile and said "That makes two of us."

Almost as if on cue, a giant, scruffy reindeer poked his large head between the two sisters. This was Sven, Kristoff's beloved pet and ice business partner. With a big smile with his tongue lolling out, he grunted out 'Good morning.', gave a giant slobbery lick to both Anna and Elsa before helping himself to the remainder of the pancakes. Anna laughed while Elsa managed to smile while wiping her face clean of the aftermath of Sven's greeting. Elsa loved animals, Sven included, but having a full-grown, often clumsy, reindeer popping up in your home whenever he wanted and giving you giant, soaking kisses took some time getting used to. At least for her. Anna was thrilled.

"Three. I still have a bruise from when she threw my lunch-bucket at me before I left yesterday." a deep voice quipped. Anna's eyes lit up as she turned around to see a tall, muscular blonde man around Elsa's age playfully smiling Anna's way. This was Kristoff, Anna's slightly reluctant travel companion during "The Great Freeze" and currently her loving, devoted and _far-from_-reluctant boyfriend. Anna gave a playful smile back as she walked over to Kristoff (swinging her hips a bit more than usual) "_To_ you. _Not_ '_at_ you'. And I thought you would have _especially_ remembered your lunch-bucket that day since I packed you some of my _homemade_ _kjøttbollers_." Anna teased pulling him closer by his black vest. It was slightly difficult grabbing his clothing given his muscular bulk, but Anna had garnered some skill in man-handling him if necessary.

Kristoff, taking initiative, wrapped his arms around Anna and arched one of his eyebrows "_You_ actually _cooked_?" he said playfully with an iota of doubt. Anna was _a lot_ of things (_many_ of them _wonderful_), but a top-chef _she wasn't_. In the past year that he'd known Anna (and from the castle staff's testimonies), her past experiences with gastronomy aside from simple things like krumkakes, toast and sandwiches have been _less_ than stellar in _both_ presentation _and_ taste.

Anna slightly defensively said "Yes!" but upon seeing Kristoff's still-arched eyebrow and unconvinced smile of mischief, Anna looked at Kristoff's chest as she admitted "Ok, No." But she looked back into Kristoff's brown eyes and trying to save face replied "But I _was_ in the kitchen at that time to read the recipe to the chefs and I _did_ put those little basil leaves on the top and I _did_ write you that napkin note; so there." Kristoff smiled lovingly at Anna's tenacity and said "Fair enough" before they both kissed as a truce. Elsa slightly grimaced at the fact that she was now spying on their intimate couple moment and walked her now-empty breakfast plate to the kitchen.

Anna took Kristoff's hands and walked him over to the large window already ecstatic at the day ahead "Today is gonna be _absitively perfect_. Making fall crafts, petting some farm animals, singing campfire songs, collecting leaves, stuffing our faces with anything chocolate and pumpkin spice flavored.". Kristoff smiled dopily before remembering "Uh, yeah. There's been a slight change of plans." Anna turned to him, still smiling (albeit now a bit straned) "'Change of plans'? What kind of change, exactly?" she asked. Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck and as tactfully as he could explained "Well, … I unfortunately won't be able to spend the whole day at the festival with you."

Anna's eyes widened in shock and mild disappointment was now written on her face. "Wait, _what_? W-why not?" she almost implored. Anna knew she must appear terribly childish to be upset at this revelation, but for weeks it seemed that Kristoff had been _almost_ as excited about the festival as _she_ was. And _now_ he was saying he won't be with her for the whole thing? It made her feel like she did something wrong. Did her excitement for the festival creep Kristoff out? Was she being too clingy? Did she have chocolate or 'Sven-slobber' on her outfit?

Kristoff stroked his index finger under her rounded chin in an attempt to cheer her up. "Because _I may or may not_ have to tend to _something_ that I _think _you might like." He said with a smile in a lovey-dovey voice he only used for her. Anna's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she excitedly gasped "Really, what is it? You got me a _puppy_? A _new horse_? A _horse_-drawn _carriage_ _full of puppies_? Tell me!" she almost hounded happily. Kristoff gave her a smug smile "_Uh-uh _and_ uh_. You'll find out what it is when and _only when_ we're at the top of Rose-Haven Bluffs at 7:00 tonight." He propositioned. Anna looked at Kristoff with a look of playful suspicion but acquiesced nonetheless "You run a hard bargain, Mountain-Man. But I accept." She said. Kristoff smiled at the affectionate nickname she'd given him once they became an item and leaned in to kiss her before she stopped his lips with her index finger "But _only_ if you promise to make it to at least _half_ of the festival. This is the _first_ Autumn Festival we've had together and I'm _not _gonna let you miss it even if I have to _drag_ you by the _ear_." Anna declared.

Kristoff looked at her not sure if she was kidding or being legit. On the one hand, Anna wouldn't _intentionally_ hurt anyone she loved, but then again remembering the damage she doled out to that _jerk_ Hans made him think twice before messing with her. "Yes, ma'am." Kristoff said with an admiring smile. Anna returned the smile and said "Then it's a deal." Both Anna and Kristoff sealed their deal with a long kiss as Kristoff lifted Anna in the air, all while not breaking lip contact. Anna and Kristoff released each other from their embrace, Kristoff suavely said "To be continued." Anna handed Kristoff his duffel bag asking "Do you know what time you guys will be back?" Kristoff slung his bag over his shoulders and replied "Uh, probably around three. Shouldn't take long." Anna also handed him his and Sven's snack (who was currently dancing around the princess, hoping for a bite, giving his best "Sven Smile": mouth open, tongue out).

Anna was visibly satisfied with this response, no doubt relieved he wouldn't miss out on all the fun she; Elsa and Olaf would have. "Ok." She then pointed at him and said mock-seriously "I'm holding you both to that." Sven nodded and gave Anna a nuzzle and slobbery 'goodbye-kiss' before trotting a few steps back to the table. Kristoff gave her a smile with a salute and said "You got it." He then opened the door l but stopped in his tracks as though he forgot something. "Oh, uh… 'bye Elsa." Kristoff awkwardly yet good-naturedly bid the queen who had just reappeared now that the romantic stuff was done for now. Elsa gave a smile and just as politely beckoned "So long, Kristoff. I'll see you at the festival. I hope you get everything you need sorted out alright." Kristoff, still unused to calling the queen Elsa and a bit intimidated by how effortlessly eloquent she seemed all the time, smiled shyly and said "Thanks, uh you too. I-I meant you too at seeing you at the festival, not you too at getting everything sorted out, 'cuz you always do a great job at those." Elsa smiled assuredly and said "I get it."

Sven was currently nuzzling Elsa and giving her a slightly less-slobbery kiss goodbye as Kristoff called for him. He turned his head and trotted out the door to their sled-turned-cart to be hooked up. Kristoff turned his smile back to Anna as he walked out the door and headed to the cart clarifying "Yeah so, 3 o'clock I'll meet up with you." He then popped around the corner to cockily add "The _ruggedly-handsome Royal_ Ice-Master and Deliverer with the reindeer, alright?" before jumping into the cart, but not before saying "I love ya, baby! There ya go, I said it!" and chuckled as Sven pulled the cart towards the fjords. Anna leaned against the doorframe with a loving smile at her dorky, sloppy, ruggedly-handsome, _perfect_ boyfriend. "I love you too, Mountain-Man." She said under her breath. For a minute she forgot Elsa was in the room as her eyes widened with shock when she heard her spoke.

"You know, sis. I gotta give Kristoff credit. Letting Sven in the castle _wasn't_ such a bad idea, after all. I have a new morning greeting committee and he _really_ knows how to get the tough stains out of our dining ware." Elsa good-humoredly said while holding up her plate (using a napkin) which had been cleaned of all the syrup, chocolate and fruit and given a shiny coat of reindeer slobber. Anna arched her eyebrow at Elsa and playfully smiled as she walked her dirty dishes into the kitchen to be washed. "Well nerts to you, _Stinker_bell. You're just jealous that you could never clean dishes as well." She quipped back friskily. Elsa gave a slight eye-roll and smiled, enjoying the sisterly banter she'd been _craving_ for so long. Then Elsa looked down at the floor and aimed a gleefully mischievous grin in Anna's direction who was now in the kitchen. Once Anna left the kitchen, she took Elsa's hand, walked towards the door and said, in her most regal voice she could muster, "Now enough of this poppycockish gobbledygook. Come dear sister, we must fetch young master Olaf from the courtyard so we may partake in some serious autumnal amuse-MENT!" As she made it to the door, she slipped and fell on her chest with her weight pushing the door open. She looked under her to see a small patch of _ice_. Anna glared suspiciously at Elsa who was now faux-innocently looking at the ceiling with her hands behind her back.

Elsa looked down and did a melodramatic gasp before saying in a high-pitched faux-innocent slightly English-accented voice "Goodness me, my dear. _Wherever_ in the world did that horrible ice come from?" Anna, not buying it for a second, quipped back "More like 'whoever'" as she tried to stand up only to keep slipping. Elsa watched with mild amusement before crouching down, pouting her lips and asking in a voice used to talk to an infant "Does my wittle baby-sister want uppy-ups?" and with those words she held out her hand with a smile. Anna, temporarily bested by a combo of Elsa's magic and Earth's gravity, flatly said "yes" and took Elsa's hand who unqueenly grunted as she heaved Anna to her feet. Elsa, satisfied with her prank calmly said in her regular voice "_Now_ we're even for the tarantula thing." Anna gave a small smile and calling a truce said "Touché."

As Anna headed out the door with Elsa close behind, she heard a small "Hm". Curiosity piqued, she turned to her sister and still walking asked "What's up?" Elsa crossed her arms arched an eyebrow and amusedly replied "'_Gobbledygook_' I guess _someone_'s been paying attention in her elocution class, after all." Anna shrugged and chucklingly admitted "Yeah, I kinda remembered it because it sounded like a turkey hiccupping." Elsa smirked a bit. To prove her point further, Anna gave an imitation "Gobble-_De-gook_" At this both sisters laughed like they did when they were kids. As far as both sisters were concerned, if anyone told them there was a better life than this, they wouldn't have believed it for a minute.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter.** **I'm sorry for the delay for this one. My work is unfortunately not the most consistent**, **but it will be present. In case you're curious Kjøttbollers are basically a Norwegian version of Swedish meatballs typically served with mashed potatoes and cream-sauce. Please let me know what you think of the story so far in the comments and stay tuned for more **_**Frozen II: The Coolest Adventure**_**. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Some Things Never Change

Anna walked up the small hill in the castle's garden in search of Olaf. Elsa went over to look for him by the garden's small waterfall since he enjoyed watching the koi fish. Anna paused for a moment to breathe in the fresh air with a content smile. She had spent many days in her childhood to get away from the near-sunless, confining, walled, well, _walls_ of the castle and escape to the lively, sun-soaked, grassy, flowered refuge literally just behind a closed door.

"Well, hello there. Are you travelling, too?" Olaf's cheery voice brought Anna back to the present which alerted Elsa who jogged up to Anna as the two sisters followed the voice up to find a certain talking snowman sitting on a picnic blanket in the middle of a small pumpkin patch smiling at and turning a red leaf in his hand like a magician showing an audience a trick playing card. Olaf stopped turning his leaf to look at Anna and Elsa "Oh, hi, Elsa. Hi, Anna." He said with a chuckle. "I was just talking to my new friend, Leif."

Elsa laid on the blanket on her side propped up by her right elbow to Olaf's left while Anna followed suit on his right. "And what does Leif have to say?" Elsa playfully asked. Olaf's smile turned to a slightly blank look as he said "I don't know, he only speaks German. I brought out a translation book, but I forgot I can't pronounce German words. _Or read_." Anna slightly frowned in sympathy "Bummer. " She then smiled as though to comfort him saying "But don't worry, I'll teach you."

Olaf laid on his back looking at her happily "Oh, thanks Anna. I'd like that a lot." He said cheerfully. Olaf had been wanting to learn how to read since Elsa read him that book about the young princess who lived with seven old men and fell in a coma until she was kissed by a prince who thought her supposed corpse was attractive. Olaf then pulled out a small box from which he produced a small, wrinkly, green leaf that looked more like a flattened sheet of paper after getting crumpled up. "Anyway, I've been doing a little comparison between Leif and my other friend, Treelore. And I've been wondering why he looks so much different than Leif does."

Elsa took "Treelore" in her hand and explained matter-of-factly, "Well, the thing is, Olaf. Leaves like Leif and Treelore, make food for the trees called _chlorophyll_, and when their cells are reflected by light in spring and summer, they have a green color. But in the fall and winter months due to the changes of temperature and day length, the leaves can't make as much chlorophyll, so the leaves kind of dry up and the lack of chlorophyll gives the leaves the more autumn red, yellow, orange and brown. You see?" Elsa smiled upon completion of her lesson in spite of Anna turned around the look at her both puzzlingly and impassively while Olaf stared innocently wide-eyed, no doubt trying to piece all of it together until he admitted "Not really, but I like that name, _Chlorophyll_."

Anna turned around to face Olaf and said "What she means is that in the spring and summer, the leaves are green, but they change colors in the fall and winter." Anna then leaned forward to Olaf and whispered with her hand on the left side of her mouth "It's their thing."

"_Oh_, I get it. That makes sense. Thanks Elsa and Anna." Olaf said smiling and putting his arms around the two sisters. Elsa looked over at Anna, slightly miffed and said "Anna, that's what I said."

Anna leaned on her right elbow to look back at her sister "Yeah I know, but I said it _in English_." She said with a slightly mocking smile to which Elsa gave a small smile and eye roll.

Olaf then got a look of both realization and possible fear, "So, even leaves change?" Elsa and Anna nodded. Olaf then sat up between them and looked at Elsa and Anna with his trademark "Olaf-smile" "Tell me though, you're both much older and thus all knowing." He asked "Do you ever _worry_ about change?" His smile then turned into a look of slight fear and sadness "Like, the notion that _nothing good_ is _permanent_?" Anna and Elsa looked at each other trying to figure out what to say, Elsa appeared very uneasy. She could easily answer a geometry question or how best to handle trade relations with other countries, but questions about life wasn't her best subject. "Uhhh… well,-" she began trying best to convince Olaf (and herself to a degree) that not all change was bad until Anna smiled gently at her, put her hand on Elsa's wrist and reassured "I'll take this one."

Anna sat up and ran her fingers through her hair "Well, no. Can't say that I do." She finally said. Olaf looked at her and asked a bit fascinatedly "_Really?_" to which Anna shook her head. Elsa sat up to look on slightly surprised. She knew Anna was most likely the _bravest_ person she'd ever known, but she thought that nothing good lasting forever would daunt her _at least_ a little bit. Olaf looked at Anna and smiled again as he said "_Wow_, I can't wait until I'm ancient like you, so I don't have to worry about important things.".

Anna giggled a bit as she laid back down on the blanket to look at the clouds, Olaf did the same. Elsa skootched to the top of the blanket at Anna and Olaf's heads to better look at the two, curious to hear Anna's enlightenment. Anna looked to Olaf as she explained "That's not what I mean. I don't worry because, well, I have _you_." Olaf beamed at these words. She then looked up to find Elsa and rub her forearm with a smile "_And Elsa_." (to which Elsa blushed) "_And Kristoff and Sven_, and the gates are open, and I-I'm _not alone anymore_."

Anna then looked back up at the clouds and felt something paradoxically familiar yet foreign come over to her and before she could piece it together it hit her "🎶_Yes, the wind blows a little bit colder. And we're all getting older._🎶" Elsa looked on with a look of both surprise and happiness, she heard Anna sing outside her door many times before in their childhood, but usually they were sad, it was probably the first time she heard her sing happily. Not seeing Elsa's expression Anna continued "🎶_And the clouds are moving on with every Autumn breeze_🎶_._" All of a sudden "_Maa-ha-ha-haa_" a stray goat ran through the pumpkin patch, trampling a pumpkin with a *SPLAT* and then eating its contents. Anna. Elsa and Olaf looked on cringing at the gourd's gore, but Anna still sang a little more flinchingly "🎶_Peter Pumpkin just became __**fertilizer**__._ 🎶" Olaf looked at Treelore as he sang along a bit sad "🎶_And my leaf's a little __**sadder and wiser**__._ 🎶" Anna smiled again, stood up into a crouching position and lightly tweaked Olaf's carrot nose as she sang "🎶_That's why I rely on __**certain certainties**__. _WHOA!" The rest of the refrain was interrupted when Anna lost her balance and fell onto the pumpkin that the goat was eating, startling him away and coating her backside with pumpkin guts. Elsa thought she might break a rib from holding in a laugh, especially at Anna's "I meant to do that" grimace.

Once Anna washed her skirt, she, Elsa and Olaf were making their way through town as the preparations for the festival were well underway. The trio stepped through the wooden skeleton of a fun-house being hoisted up (but not without Olaf's head temporarily getting disconnected from the beams), while Anna continued "🎶_Yeah, some things __**never**__ change._🎶" she then took Olaf and Elsa's hand and sang "🎶_Like the feel of your hand in mine._ 🎶". The trio then walked past a painter just about to add color to a sketch of a frankly magnificent tree, but unbeknownst to him was being axed down as Anna sang "🎶_Some things stay the same._🎶" Until the tree fell and the painter, now furious ran over to argue with the chopper as the three of them sang "🎶_Like how we get along just fine._🎶" while hurriedly walking away. Olaf was now walking atop a large stone wall while Anna sang "🎶_Like an old stone wall, that'll __**never**__ fall_🎶_" _untilOlaf fell onto the cart for the homemade runaway train ride that began to move, Anna paused as she sang "🎶_Some things are __**always true**__._🎶" before she and Elsa ran alongside it (with Elsa noted impeccable speed), anxious to stop the cart despite Olaf's joy "🎶_Some things __**never change**__._ 🎶" Anna and Elsa sang as Anna pulled down on the track changer lever just as Olaf reached the fork in the tracks. Olaf's cart hit the barricade and the force of it caused him to go flying in the air. Elsa and Anna caught him as Anna sang "🎶_Like how I'm __**holding on tight to you**_🎶", cuddling both him and Elsa with smiles all around.

The touching moment was brought to a halt at the sound of Kai calling out, "I'm _terribly sorry_ to interrupt you your majesty and highness, but Mr. Miles Kirpatsky wants to see her majesty at the cobbler stand. He wants you to try his _Mystery-Flavor Cobbler_. He thinks that if _you_ like it, _everyone _will, and he _won't leave_ until you do. I did _everything_ in my ability to pacify him, but he _insists_ on her majesty." Anna and Elsa exchanged a look of dread and disgust, still remembering the "_Mothball-Watering _Cobbler Surprise" Mr. Kirpatsky wanted them to try last time. Anna whispered cringing in sympathy and held up a crossed middle and index finger "Fingers officially crossed it's something like pumpkin spice." Elsa whispered in dread "After _last_ time, I'll be _happy_ if it's something like _liver and onion_" Elsa released Anna and Olaf and putting on her "queen face" said "Of course, Kai. Thank you for notifying me." Anna leaned in Elsa's ear again and whisper-asked "You want me to hoard a bunch of chocolate and pumpkin-spice flavored treats to get rid of the after-taste?" Elsa smiled at her siter, grateful to have a sister who shared in the same culinary delights as she did and was happy to share in times of need. "Please and thank you." she replied kindly. Olaf cheerfully said "Yeah, me too. I'll save some desserts for you, too."

Elsa slightly bent down and smiled sweetly at him as she booped Olaf's carrot nose "Will you? Well thank you, Olaf". And with those words, she straightened up to her full height and turned to Anna and sighed "I'm _so sorry_, Anna. I honestly didn't think that anyone would need me today. Especially after Kai said he would handle everything." Elsa said disappointedly. Elsa was taught since she was seven years old that a great ruler puts the needs of their kingdom and their people before their own wants, an approach that Elsa was _determined_ to keep alive more than ever now that her teachers _weren't_, but not at the cost of Anna.

Anna gave a small smile as she put up her hand as though she could literally stop Elsa's apology like she could stop a group of kids from crossing a street. "_Don't be_, Elsie. You're the _queen_, there's _always_ gonna be moments when others need you for something. Besides, I'm sure it'll only take a few minutes." Anna reassured her. There were _almost always_ days when Anna would want Elsa all to herself, but she knew that they couldn't just turn their backs on the kingdom's people if they needed them. Elsa smiled at Anna, no doubt relieved that she wasn't disappointed at Elsa having to tend to the people _today_ of all days, _especially_ when it meant having to break a _Super-Sister-Promise_. Elsa gave Anna a loose hug and warmly said "Thanks, sis. You're _the best_."

Anna returned the hug and replied, (with a mild blush at the compliment) "Uhh, thanks. I-uh-I try to be." Elsa let go and after a small wave to Anna and Olaf, followed Kai to the cobbler stands to sort things out. Olaf then poked Anna's forearm causing her to look down at him "Hey, Anna. What are skunks?"


End file.
